


The Sex Plague

by rikkybaby



Category: Original characters - Fandom, Sex Zombies, zombies - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Extreme Underage, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral, Public Sex, sex with strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikkybaby/pseuds/rikkybaby
Summary: A new virus that turns everyone into sex crazy machines is sweeping the world. The result is chaos.





	1. Prologue/The First Plague

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS ARE WELCOME

The Sex Plague

Prologue

"So what do you think, Dad?"

My twelve year-old son Eric took a moment's break from his nintendo as we  
drove. He had been wrapped up in Last Virgin on Earth, the latest zombie  
game to hit the market, since I picked him up from school.

"About what, son?"

"You know - it's been over three years already since the last time . . .

"Are you talking about the Plague?

"Yeah. Do you think maybe it's gone for good?"

I shot a smile at him as I drove. "Hard to say, Eric. Maybe. Would it  
bother you if it was?"

He turned back to his game as he answered. "No, I guess not."

There is no denying that the Plague virus had a dramatic and lasting impact  
on our planet. Even though there had been three waves of this virus attack  
to date no one had been able to determine its origins. They had isolated a  
bacteria that was at the root of it, but had no clue how it originated or  
how to combat it. None of the usual methods had panned out. Arguments and  
discussions had proliferated on whether it was a natural occurrence or a  
man-made disease resulting from government bacteriological  
experiments. There was even speculation that it had come from space,  
possibly in the form of tiny spores that had found there way into our  
atmosphere. The three plague attacks that had swept over the Earth had been  
spaced anywhere from 12 to 24 months apart, depending on what part of the  
world you lived in. On these three occasions the human race forgot all  
their moral platitudes and attitudes, and indulged in a worldwide sex orgy  
that found every male and female above a certain age the victim of a  
mindless urge to fuck anybody of the opposite sex unceasingly for a 7-10  
day period. There seemed to be no rules and no qualms in choosing partners.

After the second wave it had acquired the acronym PUB, which stood for  
Primal Urge Bacteria; the plagues were referred to as the PUB Syndrome. On  
the streets they were calling it the Sex Zombie Plague. While it did not  
hit every region of the planet at the same time, each wave of the plague  
did eventually make its way into all of them, even in the Congo, and the  
seemingly impenetrable rainforests of South America. But this worldwide  
epidemic had the effect of changing the mores of the entire world.

 

Chapter One

The First Plague:

The first outbreak happened around seven years ago; It was June, and we had  
sent our five year old son Eric to a preschool summer camp program which he  
enjoyed immensely. When we picked him up at the end of each day he would go  
on at length about all the fun stuff he had done. So on that first day of  
the outbreak it was just my wife, my daughter and myself at home. Eight  
year old Sherrie and I were watching TV together and my wife Laura was in the   
den working on a book she was writing. Suddenly my daughter started squirming  
next to me on the couch, then her hands shot down between her legs as she  
began rubbing herself. I was shocked to see this behavior from my little  
girl, in front of her own father yet. The next moment she reached over and  
started groping me, grabbing at my cock through my clothes and pulling on  
the zipper of my jeans. For one short moment I tried to push her away, then  
something inside me snapped. I was conscious of a buzzing feeling in my  
testicles, and my cock went rock hard in seconds; then I began tearing her  
clothes off. That was how quickly it happened. We were completely under the  
thrall of the virus as was everyone else, but at that moment I was only  
aware of Sherrie. Her face was a mask of lust, pleasure, and pain as I  
entered her that first time, roughly taking her virginity, my throbbing  
cock pushing into her, thrusting in again and again. She raised her head  
towards mine, mouth open, and our tongues entwined. I was french kissing my  
little girl as I fucked her. Her hands clutched at my hips, pulling me  
deeper into her as she screamed in pleasure. The buzzing feeling in my  
balls seem to go into overdrive, as if they were producing semen at an  
accelerated rate. A shiver shot up my spine a split-second before I came in  
daughter's cunt; with a spastic shudder I pumped my sperm into her  
eight-year-old vagina.

But while I was fucking my daughter a stranger, a boy around fifteen, had  
walked in and was humping my wife on the floor; she welcomed it  
lustily. She held on to his teenage ass as he pumped her. As I watched he  
spasmed and came hard in her cunt. We traded partners without a word and  
resumed out fucking. I have fucked my lovely wife many times over the  
years, but the pure animal passion she was demonstrating under the plague  
influence was unlike anything I had experienced with her or any other woman  
outside of my own daughter just minutes before. We kept trading off on them  
until a couple of men entered the house, two strangers we had never met  
before. One was a young fit man around twenty, the other a pot-bellied  
older man, probably in his fifties. The young one mounted my wife and  
entered her with one quick thrust; the older man climbed onto the couch  
with my daughter, who was waiting with outreached arms and legs spread. I  
went outside, looking for others.

Outside I was in a world transformed. Everywhere you looked naked people  
filled the streets and lawns, fucking whoever might come their way. There  
was a man who looked sixty at least, leaning against a car bouncing a nine  
year old on his cock. Her little legs were wrapped around his waist as she  
responded with surprising fury. My neighbor's fourteen year old daughter  
across the street was sprawled out on their lawn, her father buried deep in  
her pussy. Next to them his big-breasted wife was taking on a twelve year  
old neighbor boy. The boy was cumming hard, and I headed in their  
direction. I was determined to mount her as soon as the boy finished. I had  
forgotten about my wife and daughter at home; I was lost in a haze of  
lust. Every orgasm was mind-blowing, stronger than anything I had  
experienced before. My balls were definitely swelling, as they produced  
more and more semen. My only goal, like every other male, was to find more  
females to cum in. They in turn sought us out, their appetite for cock was  
insatiable. We all were conscious of what we were doing, but we were unable  
to stop. Nor did we want to. Remembering back, I could not count the number  
of women I had fucked during the plague. And little girls.

Nine days later it had ended, and the world woke up, shocked, terrified,  
and traumatized. People had found themselves naked in strange locals, not  
remembering how they had got there. We all began to disengage ourselves  
from whatever partner we were with, feeling mortified at what had been  
happening, more-so because we could remember enjoying every minute of  
it. Chaos reigned for the next few days while society picked up the pieces  
and restored order. The sheer immensity of what had happened was more than  
some people could deal with. Going on with our daily lives became an  
exercise in guilt as we were constantly running into other people we had  
fucked and found ourselves feeling embarrassed to face them. I had trouble  
looking my own family in the eyes, knowing that I had fucked Laura and  
Sherrie several times, and watched other men take them as well. Even Eric,  
who had somehow been spared the effects of the virus, had witnessed a  
spectacular sex orgy that must have been an eye opener for him at the very  
least. Neither my wife nor I felt comfortable talking about it with each  
other, let alone with our kids.

For the next several weeks the Event, as it was then officially referred  
to, was the main topic of news; numerous scientific studies were launched  
in an attempt to determine the cause, all to no avail.

A curious feature of the plague that came to light was that all children  
seven years old and under seemed immune to its effects. While they were  
witness to the wild sex going on around them, the sexual urge among older  
virus victims did not seem to apply to these young ones; they were left  
alone. Yet throughout all the orgiastic display whatever adults were in  
proximity to a child under that age saw to their welfare, sometimes even as  
they were copulating.

Even in the face of all this there was a very vocal percentage of the  
populace who didn't want to hear about it and would rather pretend that it  
never happened, preferring to pass it off as a mass hallucination. But  
within a couple of weeks of the Event a few videos began to appear on the  
internet. Some anonymous posts of security cam images were the first to  
show, then another one went online, this from someone who had been filming  
a birthday party for their little girl. Apparently they had left the camera  
running once the infection took hold. In the middle of the innocent fun a  
man had pulled out his cock and began fucking the birthday girl. Before  
anyone knew what was happening a full scale orgy was underway with adults  
and kids, and strangers who wandered in.

Still the hard core revisionists tried to deny the happening.

Then the pregnancies began. Every female eight years old and up was  
suddenly beginning to swell. Legislations were hastily introduced in most  
countries, legalizing abortion or those adults who wanted it, and mandatory  
for the younger children. The baby boom nine months later was the final  
proof, confirming The Event as an undeniable fact. In several third world  
countries, where no legislation was enacted or enforced, many nine year old  
girls became mothers. My wife was one of the women who delivered a baby as  
a result of that first week-long orgy - a beautiful girl with distinct  
asian features. The father? Who knows? In a world full of suddenly pregnant  
women it didn't exactly matter anymore. But all these months later life had  
begun to settle down again; everyone put the plague days behind them and  
resumed their normal lives as much as possible.

Then came the second outbreak.

 


	2. The Second Plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The virus mutates this time, infecting males only until it is sexually transmitted.

The Second Plague

When the second event happened about 20 months later, the dawn of the new  
reality was upon us. Everyone had begun to think that the first event was a  
fluke, but now there was no denying the truth of our forever changed  
world. But the plague itself had also changed; the bacteria had mutated.  
Males fell victim to it first; whether it was in the air or a residual  
effect of the original infection no one could say for sure. But the women  
felt no effect until sexual contact had been made. So the second outbreak  
began as a mass rape. I remember clearly being at the Shopping Mall with my  
daughter when screams started to echo through the building. We were indoors  
but the virus was obviously penetrating the mall through the ventilating  
system. Looking around I saw several females being attacked by naked men  
and boys. At first there were only a few scattered throughout the mall, but  
the numbers rapidly increased. The males overpowered the women by sheer  
force, but once their cocks had made contact the females seem to transform  
in a moment, becoming willing participants. And there was another change in  
the plague's effect, because some of the kids sporting boners were as young  
as six; the bottom age range had obviously lowered.

In the few seconds that I had stood there, trying to comprehend what was  
happening around me I saw an old man in his sixties grab Sherrie and start  
ripping her clothes off as she screamed. I made a move to help her, and  
then it happened. Like before, something in my mind snapped, the buzzing  
feeling started up in my balls, and as the old man shoved his cock into my  
daughter I turned and looked for a pussy of my own to fuck. A girl of  
thirteen was running by, trying to get out of the mall, and I grabbed her  
by the arm as she passed. Her struggling did not help her as I reached under her  
mini-skirt and tore off her thong. I threw her up against a wall and fucked  
her for all I was worth. Even as I felt my cum rocketing up into her  
vagina, I was aware of someone licking at my ass. It was my little Sherrie.  
I separated from the teen and picked up my daughter. We kissed feverishly  
as I lowered her little body onto my still turgid cock. I remember the feel  
of her legs wrapped around me as I fucked her while standing in the middle  
of the Mall. I came in her with a fury, then quickly dropped her. From then  
on I wandered off, out of the mall and into the street, repeating the  
pattern so familiar from the last outbreak. My daughter, still shy of her  
10th birthday, did the same. Everything was a blur of one sexual encounter  
after another. As before, the days blurred into one another; I remembered  
running across my 7 year old son at one point, fucking a woman in her 40's,  
naked except for her nun's cowl. It seemed that no one was immune from the  
bug.

I happened into a Pre-School at one point, which offered quite a supply of  
little girls close at hand, all of them ravenous for sex. But the little  
boys were already there first, so you had to wait your turn. Plunging my  
turgid seven-and-a-half inch cock into the willing cunts of tiny six year  
old girls is a feeling I could not begin to describe. Being fully conscious  
of what I was doing I was aware of every little girl I fucked. I remember  
the expressions on their angelic little faces as I spurted my cum deep into  
their bodies. I never thought of myself as having the potential for being a  
pervert, but in truth it did not seem perverted under the influence of the  
virus; it was the normal natural thing to do. And every little vagina I  
came in was a trip to heaven. I was sloshing my way through little pussies  
already overflowing with semen and we were all enjoying every second of  
it. There was one six year old girl there that I recognized, since she was  
my next door neighbor's daughter. She recognized me too, and she called me  
by name as I fucked her little cunt. I spent two full days in the  
Pre-School, fucking my way through the female staff and the little girls  
several times over, before finally moving on when the number of males  
coming in was too many to contend with.

Again, when the several-days long orgy ended, it seems the whole world woke  
up naked and lost. The busses and subways were filled with naked people  
trying to get home. Even though younger children were susceptible to the  
plagues effects this time its influence didn't extend to those under the  
age of six. When I finally got home I found a naked fifteen year old girl  
still covered in cum, taking care of our eleven month old Shayna. The  
gorgeous young girl had found herself in our home when she came around,  
with several other strange men and women who had wandered in during the  
outbreak; she thought it a good idea to take care of our baby until my wife  
or myself had returned, which I appreciated. I thanked her and let her use  
our shower before giving her a ride home. We rode naked in the car  
together, but both of us were too fucked out to get aroused again.

As before, a major baby boom had followed nine months later. Abortion  
legislation was enacted again, and this time both Sherrie and Laura took  
advantage of it. We were simply not ready for new additions to the family  
at this time. But life had changed for everyone the world over. This time  
the internet was flooded with videos of the event in locations scattered  
across the globe. It was clear that sexual privacy had become an outdated  
notion, as people saw themselves online fucking with total strangers. As a  
result of this, promiscuous sexual activity became more common even in non-  
plague times. In our own home, as in most houses everywhere, the four of us  
looked at each other differently than we ever did before.

But this second outbreak had taught us a thing or two. Not only had we  
realized that this was not a one-time occurrence anymore, but obviously  
there was no guarantee that it couldn't happen again. Now called the PUB  
Syndrome, PUB Outbreak Preparedness Classes (or as they popularly became  
known as, Zombie Outbreak Classes) had become the order of the day, and  
while there was no way to avoid it completely we as a race began to learn  
emergency procedures to deal with the phenomenon when it occurred. Another  
interesting fact had come to light after the first plague and was confirmed  
by the second; under the influence of the virus children's bodies had  
seemed to adapt physically so that they were able to take large cocks  
without any harm done.

Birth control pills became available to all girls once they reached  
puberty. Gas masks had become a popular commodity in the hopes that it  
might help prevent airborne infection. Interestingly, abortion legislation  
was changed so that it was still available but not made mandatory for  
anyone. Knowing that the infection age of children had lowered with the  
second outbreak their was a concern that it might go lower again with the  
next occurrence, so children as young as two were taught how to hide from  
the infected, and how to find sustenance for a week if they found  
themselves stranded and alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plague reverts to airborne again, with some changes.

Chapter Three

The Third Plague:

Twenty-six months later - almost to the day - the next outbreak was upon  
us. On that day Laura had driven Sherrie to her gymnastics class and Eric  
was playing up the street at a friend's house when it hit. I was inside  
watching tv with little Shayna when I heard a commotion from outside. There  
was a scream. In a flash I knew it was happening again. While I thought the  
gas mask idea was a good one I just hadn't got around to buying one yet. As  
I stood there in the living room I knew the symptoms might overtake me at  
any second. I had no idea what the effect was going to be this time.

Shayna was three years old and I had a parents natural urge to protect my  
child. Shayna looked at me quizzically. She was too young to remember any  
of what had happened before. I looked at her seriously but tried not to  
show any panic. I didn't want to frighten her. I told her that daddy might  
have to leave and reminded her of her training. Of course she was scared,  
despite my best efforts, but she nodded her head. I remembered giving her a  
kiss then running around the house to lock all the doors and windows. Then  
it happened. It was like someone flipped a switch in my brain. Shayna  
watched, eyes wide as I stripped my clothes off, my cock standing stiff and  
straight. But I was not thinking of her any longer as I stumbled my way out  
the front door. I heard the click of the door lock as I sank to my  
knees. Shayna was remembering her lessons.

Two things were immediately clear: the PUB had mutated again, and was  
completely airborne once more, like the first occurrence. Males and females  
were affected immediately, regardless of sexual contact. And also like the  
first time, children under eight were not being affected, nor were older  
victims attracted to them.

I felt that familiar buzzing in my testicles, as if they were going into  
overdrive; my cock was rock hard and the need to fuck had taken over  
completely. Looking around I saw naked people everywhere, on the grass, in  
the streets, all fucking each other with total abandon; In front of me a  
naked 10 year old girl ran up and grabbed my cock. Within seconds she and I  
were on the lawn, and my cock was sinking into her hairless pussy.

For the next week I did not think about Shayna, Eric, Laura, or  
Sherrie. All I did was move from pussy to pussy, just like before. Young,  
old, it did not matter. Just as long as it was pussy. At one point I found  
myself in a daycare center for senior citizens. It was like everywhere  
else--overrun with naked people of all ages and the old folks were fucking  
everybody who walked in the doors with wild abandon. A boy of fifteen was  
on the floor, screwing a woman who had to be at least ninety. An  
octogenarian man in a wheelchair was bouncing an eight year old girl on his  
cock as fast and hard as he could. When he came I pulled her off of him and  
plunged her down on my cock while still standing. In fact, I helped myself  
to every pussy I could get to in there, some of them two or three times.

Like everyone I was constantly on the move, fucking in the streets and  
going from house to house. On occasion I would come to a house that was  
locked up tight, and wasn't able to get in. Catching a glimpse of the  
occupants through the window I could see them fully clothed and wearing gas  
masks. Obviously the gas mask procedure was working for some. And through  
it all there were distant sounds of emergency vehicles in the  
distance. This was the first real test of the preparedness procedures that  
had been instituted, and although they were somewhat effective they were  
still woefully inadequate for the scale of the outbreak.

When it ended contingency plans went into effect; bus lines, taxis and  
other forms of commercial transportation were commandeered by the  
government to help the scattered thousands get back to their homes. Sherrie  
arrived in the company of an old man who helped her get home. My wife  
called a day later - she had awakened with two young teenage boys and  
stayed awhile after the long week of sex to regain her strength. She came  
home on the bus, walking on wobbly legs, naked and drenched in cum; most  
other women were in the same condition. Nine months later both Sherrie and  
Laura had babies, along with the rest of the world. Both of them were  
boys. We named Laura's baby Lance, and Sherrie's cute little black baby  
Jason.

Having gone through three of these now, it was evident that people were  
finding it easier to talk about their experiences. In our own family we  
shared those stories we could remember, even admitting to each other some  
sexual unions that would have been shocking and scandalous just a few years  
before. Another outgrowth of the plague attacks was the loosening of moral  
restrictions during non-plague times. Eric, even at the young age of 9, had  
become sexually active with little girls in the neighborhood, and very  
quickly with his older sister. It wasn't long before he was approaching his  
mom for sex as well. I saw no reason to deny him at this point, and I told  
Laura that if she wanted to then she should. I made no bones about wanting  
the same from Sherrie. Let's face it, at this point incest simply wasn't an  
issue.

Still, no one expected what happened next.


	4. The Fourth Plague-NOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It mutates again, and this time no one is prepared for what happens.

  
The Fourth Plague--NOW:

DAVE:

All these plague events were in the past now. It had been more than three  
years - 38 months to be exact - since the last plague event occurred. We  
now live in a more sexually permissive world, without the repression and  
hangups that used to plague us so much worse than the PUB Syndrome ever  
did. Because of this we soon noticed that violent crime was at an all time  
low, and even wars had seem to cool down to nothing. The plague had done a  
service by freeing much of the world of hate. The happiness of the planet  
seems to have persevered, even without the presence of the plague. There  
was a general feeling that maybe the sex virus phenomenon had finally ended  
forever. I couldn't tell you why, but at some level I think I was actually  
missing it.

As we drove home I looked over at my son, still playing on his Nintendo. At  
12 he was a typical tow-headed American boy, on the brink of teen-hood, but  
like all children his age today, well experienced in the ways of sex. Only  
last evening we had our own sex orgy with Sherrie and Laura, switching off  
between them throughout the night. Sherrie was now a well developed fifteen  
year-old, and her gymnastics training had given her an exceptionally well  
toned and muscled body. Laura was my age, thirty-five, and also kept  
herself in good shape; we all did. In fact, another interesting side effect  
of the plague was the increased interest in physical fitness across the  
world. Everyone felt that if there was a likelihood of waking up naked in a  
strange place then they would like to look their best when they did. Family  
sex had also become a regular occurrence post-plague, and not just for  
us. All four of us often had sex with neighbors and acquaintances we had  
met during the PUB outbreaks as well. We had all become friends, and  
found no reason to sneak around anymore. That kind of thing was kind of  
silly after all we had been through.

"I came in Mom three times last night." I laughed at Eric's comment. Ah,  
to be a boy again. "Yeah I noticed." He turned his tousled head and smiled at   
me. "Did you see Shayna? She was rubbing herself like crazy, watching us."   
"Mm-hmm." "I think she wants to do it, Dad." "Well of course she does - she   
sees how much fun we're having. But she is only 6. That is a bit young to   
take a cock." "It wasn't too young back during the plague." "That’s a bit   
different. Don't worry, her time will come. And anyway, you don't exactly have   
a shortage of sex partners, you know." "Yeah, I know."

Eric's eyes suddenly went wide. "Dad look out!" A oncoming car was head  
erratically toward us. I turned the wheel sharply, trying to veer out of  
its path, but it still clipped my back fender. I jerked the car over to the  
side of the road. "You okay?" "Yeah." We both turned and looked out the  
back window. The car was still swerving all over the road. Even as we  
watched, another car pulled to a stop in the middle of the road. The  
driver, a middle aged man, got out of his car, staggering at first, then  
started running toward a woman watering her lawn nearby. In moments he was  
on her, ripping her clothes off. Eric and I looked at each other. We both  
knew what was happening. "Driving is not safe. We're not far from the  
house. Let's walk."

We pulled our gas masks from under the seats. They have been regular  
equipment since the last outbreak. Climbing out of our car we began to make  
our way down the block to the safety of our home. Another car had rolled to  
a stop nearby, and inside a naked little girl was bouncing up and down on  
her father's lap.

Eric looked at his dad. "Guess I spoke too soon earlier, huh Dad?"  
Normally his flip comment would have rated a smile from me at least, but  
this time I wasn't paying attention. I was feeling strange. Something was  
wrong. I fell to me knees, woozy. "Dad! Dad, are you okay?" Then he went  
down also, dropping to his knees. "Whoa, Dad. What's happening?"

It all felt familiar, no doubt. But something was different, this time. The  
gas masks were having no effect against it. We were dizzy but we weren't  
passing out. The bacteria was apparently permeating our bodies, passing  
directly through the skin. I tore the gas mask off, then turned to Eric and  
jerked his off as well.

"Dad, what the hell are doing?"

My cocks was hard and stiff in my pants, so I opened them. It sprung out  
free and straight in the cool afternoon air. I saw Eric was now doing the  
same. I reached over and took his head in my hands, shoving three fingers  
in his mouth to make him open. He looked up at me as I pulled my fingers  
out and put my cock in there instead. I began fucking his mouth furiously,  
holding his head firmly in my hands. I knew exactly what I was doing. I  
knew I was going to fuck my own son's mouth until I came down his throat. I  
had never done anything like this with him or any other male, but none of  
that mattered. It was if a switch in my brain had been turned off. There  
was no guilt, no remorse, no homosexual fears of any kind. It just felt  
natural and necessary.

"Fuck yeah. I'm going to cum in your mouth, son. I want to cum in your  
mouth!" Within seconds I felt the sperm welling up in my balls and  
rocketing out my cock. With a shudder I shot load after load of hot cum  
into Eric's mouth. I stared into his glazed eyes, watching him swallow the  
viscous liquid hungrily.

Clearly the plague was back, but it had mutated again. With a vengeance.

Eric swallowed my load like he was dying of thirst. He unbuckled my belt  
and shoved my trousers down my legs, then quickly stood up and pushed me  
down and all fours, climbing around behind me. I felt his cock touch my  
asshole. With a shove he entered me. His twelve year old cock felt like a  
freight train inside me, but I welcomed it. As he fucked me I looked around  
at the sexual chaos around me. Across the street a woman in her 40's was  
sucking a boy around Eric's age. A man in his 20's was fucking her from  
behind.

One house up a young girl of 5 or 6 was being taken by two men, one in her  
mouth and one in her tiny hairless pussy. A woman came running out of the  
house, screaming at them. It was obviously the girl's mother. Before she  
reached them she staggered and fell, feeling woozy. The man in the little  
girl's mouth began cumming forcefully, spurting more cum into her mouth  
than she could swallow. The second man started cumming as well, filling her  
little cunt with his juice. The two men pulled out her simultaneously,  
allowing the girl's body to drop to the grass. Looking at each other  
lustfully the men fell to the ground in a 69, furiously sucking at each  
other's cock. The little girl was still laying on the ground, playing with  
her little slit. Her mother shook her head as if to clear it, then rose to  
her feet. Striding over to her little daughter, she straddled her head then  
sat on the little girls face. She pulled her panties aside and lowered her  
dripping pussy to the little girl's lips. The child attacked her mother's  
cunt with undisguised lust.

Looking back across the street, the man in his 20's had cum in the older  
woman and was now approaching us as Eric continued rutting in my ass. The  
young man walked directly up to me with his cock in his hand, aiming for my  
mouth. I had never sucked a cock before, but right now it didn't  
matter. Nothing mattered except my son fucking me and the cock that was  
entering my mouth. The young man held my head in his hands. It felt  
good. He fucked my mouth as I had so recently done with Eric's. Behind me I  
heard my son grunt and I felt him shoot his load into me. He seemed to  
shoot forever in me. I wanted it all. He pulled out suddenly, and the cool  
air hit my freshly fucked ass. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my son  
walking across the street, to the boy who had just come in the older  
woman's mouth. Another woman had come from somewhere and was now sitting on  
the older woman's face.

Eric went up to the other boy and put his arms around him grabbing onto his  
butt. The other boy reciprocated and the two boys ground their cocks  
together as they kissed passionately. They quickly sank down onto the lawn  
into a 69.

The young man in my mouth let loose with a stream of semen. I swallowed  
spurt after spurt of his cum. The experience was entirely new to me but at  
the same time seemed as old as the ages. When he was done, he pulled out of  
my mouth, already looking around for his next partner. I stood up slowly,  
awkwardly as the man walked away. Cum was leaking from my butt and running  
down my leg. I turned my gaze down the street then headed determinedly in  
that direction - toward the Grade school a block away.

Yes, it was definitely different this time. Up to now the PUB syndrome had  
been all about making babies and perpetuating the race. But not this  
time. This was not about procreation anymore. It was all about cumming.

Who knows? Maybe this was the true primal urge.

  
Part 2 - Laura, 35 yrs old

"Mom! Mom! It's happening again!" The exclamation came from Sherrie in the  
living room. I was preparing after school snacks for the kids. The girls  
had just come home on the school bus, while my husband was picking up Eric  
on his way home from work. Sherrie was still in her school uniform. I  
rushed from the kitchen, wiping my hands on my apron. Sherrie and Shayna  
were both at the window looking out excitedly.

"Look, Mom. Something's wrong."

Once I got to the window it didn't take me long to see what she meant. A  
woman in her 20's lay splayed on the lawn, her clothes ripped to  
shreds. One man was fucking her as another man squatted over her face,  
fucking her mouth. As we watched a young boy - a classmate of Sherrie's -  
came over and stuck his turgid cock in the first man's mouth. This was  
definitely new.

Sherrie looked up at her mom with a trace of fear in her eyes. "It never  
happened like this before."

A tremor of fear ran through me for a moment. I quickly snapped out of  
it. I new what had to be done. I had rehearsed this in my mind so many  
times since the last outbreak. Dave and Eric were out there somewhere, but  
there was nothing I could do about that, except to pray they would be safe.

"Quick Sherrie, check all the ground floor windows and the back door. You  
know the drill. Shayna, you do the upstairs. I'll check on the boys."  
Sherrie and I both had babies from the last outbreak. They were not quite  
2-1/2 years old yet. I ran to their playroom. They were both at the open  
window watching the growing spectacle outside and laughing excitedly. They  
thought it was all tremendously funny. I shut the window and hurried them  
both back into the family room. Sherrie ran back in at the same  
time. "Everything is shut tight."

"Good. Where's Shayna? Still upstairs?"

"I guess."

A sudden fear shot through me. I couldn't name it, but something felt  
wrong. "Watch the boys. I'm going to see what is taking her so long." I  
scurried up the stairs calling Shayna's name, but getting no response. Her  
bedroom was empty, and all the windows closed. The next one was  
Sherrie's. It was shut tight as well. I found her in Eric's room at the  
open window. Her shorts were on the floor and her hand was in her  
crotch. In an instant I knew what had happened. The PUB had hit her before  
she could close that last window.

I ran over and pulled her away, then slammed the window shut and locked  
it. I turned back to Shayna just as she hit me with a violent shove. The  
back of my shoe caught on the bed frame and I went sprawling to the  
floor. My knee-length housedress slid back to my waist. Before I could  
regain my senses my little Shayna was kissing me lustfully, slobbering in  
my mouth. I knew then and there it was already too late. My little girl  
crawled up my body and planted her little cunt on my mouth, gyrating her  
hips wildly, looking for release on her mommy's face. I felt a wave of  
dizziness overcome me. I knew what was happening. I wouldn't have minded,  
maybe even looked forward to it had it been like the times before. But not  
like this. Not with my daughter.

There was a sudden click in my head - like distinct snap. Not like pain,  
though. But I felt different. Suddenly there was nothing sweeter and more  
delicious than Shayna's tiny cunt on my mouth. I snaked my tongue in the  
tight little slit. She bore down on it with amazing ferocity for a 6 year  
old.

"Mommy, something's happening! Mommeeee!" My little girl was convulsing, in  
the throes of her first orgasm. At her age this shouldn't even be possible  
\- another gift of the virus.

My own pussy was suddenly on fire. I quickly turned her over and mounted  
her, positioning my burning vagina above her face. Her lustful expectant  
expression ignited my passion even more, if that were possible. I ripped my  
panties apart at the crotch and lowered myself onto my 6 year old's  
mouth. I ground my pussy down onto her face. Her little hands grasped my  
buttocks as she lapped hungrily at my cunt lips. I was in a heaven of pure  
lust.

From downstairs I heard Sherrie yelling at the boys and then screaming for  
me. I didn't care. I was sliding my cunt up and down on Shayna's face,  
using her nose, lips, and chin to put out the fire in my belly. Her little  
pussy-streaked face was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. With a  
scream of my own I came. Hard. My hips bucked uncontrollably as I orgasmed  
in blind passion. In the back of my mind I knew I was using my own little  
girl for sex, but it didn't feel like a bad thing. It felt beautiful.

I flopped off of her, gasping for breath after the mind-shattering  
cum. Shayna got to her feet immediately and headed down the stairs, her  
finger in her pussy. I shed my clothes and went after her. Even from  
upstairs I could hear the thumping at the door, of fellow zombies trying to  
get in.

Downstairs the two baby boys were 69ing on the floor. Sherrie was trying to  
separate them to no avail. She looked up to see a naked Shayna heading  
toward her. I was not far behind. Before the situation fully dawned on the  
older girl little Shayna was upon her. "Omigod." Sherrie pushed her little  
sister away, dodging her attempt to kiss her. As she staggered back she  
tripped over the two boys, who hardly seemed to notice. They were too  
engrossed with humping each other's face. I felt myself moving toward my 14  
year old daughter. It was like moving in slow motion, another side effect  
of the virus. In a panic Sherrie dashed for the door. Had she thought  
another moment she would have realized her mistake. She opened the door to  
a several fellow zombies, trying to gain entrance. In the background were  
several more who noticed the the open door. They shambled in without  
hesitation. They were too close for Sherrie to avoid. Once they had you in  
their grasp there was no escape. The first man in had Sherrie. He threw her  
to the floor and quickly fell on top of her. He kissed and licked at her  
face as he tore her thong away. Sherrie's eyes went half-lidded. In moments  
she was returning the stranger's kisses with unbridled passion. This new  
mutated virus worked fast.

Zombies of all shapes and sizes entered our house. I welcomed them  
lustfully. Another stranger - a gray haired man - pushed me to the floor  
and sank his cock into my waiting mouth. A boy of about 4 was burying his  
face between my dripping pussy lips. Glancing to the babies I saw a man  
kneeling over Lance's face, fucking his mouth with a fury only lust can  
bring on. Next to him a boy of around 10 or so was working his way into  
Jason's tiny ass. Our boys seemed to be in ecstasy.

Two men reached Shayna at the same time and each took an end to fuck. She  
was getting her first cock from two strangers and none of us cared. When  
the man in her mouth started cumming I lost it. I came hard just from the  
sight, and the little 4 year old between my legs was reaping the benefit. I  
was aware of another pair of hairy legs straddling my head. It was another  
man - around 30-ish - who had buried his cock in the old man's mouth. Even  
as he did so the older man came down my throat.

Another glance in the babies' direction revealed Sherrie straddling her own  
son Jason's face. Everything was fast becoming a blur of sex. Somewhere in  
the back of my mind I knew this was would be the way of things for the next  
week. And this time no one could escape it.

  
Part 3 Eric, 12 yrs old

I couldn't breathe. An older man I didn't know had his huge cock buried in  
my throat and wasn't going to pull out until he finished his fuck. I didn't  
care. I knew I would ride it out even if I passed out from it. I had been  
in the middle of fucking old Mrs Riley from down the street when the man  
walked up and grabbed me by the head and stuck his penis down my throat. I  
felt a wave of lust shuddered through my body and with a sudden spasm I  
came in the old woman's cunt. She screamed passionately as she came at the  
same time, while the man in my mouth fucked my throat deep and rough. My  
eyes rolled up in my head, surrendering to the lusty throat-fucking I was  
getting. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it through this and I really  
didn't care. Nothing mattered but pure sex - at any cost.

I felt himself starting to lose consciousness - I was seeing stars, just  
like they say in all the stories. I remember vaguely feeling the man grab  
onto my hair and make one last push into my mouth. My throat began filling  
with cum as the man orgasmed. It seemed to go on forever, and I don't  
remember him finishing. I had blacked out. The next moment - I think it was  
only a moment - I was lying on top of old Mrs Riley, cum spilling out of my  
mouth and onto her face as the man went in search of another hole.

I climbed off the woman as a boy of about six took my place, mounting the  
old lady in a trance of lust. I looked up dazed, and saw the pre-school  
just across the street. Between me and the school there was a woman in the  
middle of the street in a 69 with a 10 year old girl I had seen in the  
neighborhood. As I came closer I recognized the woman - it was Mom. She was  
on top of the little girl, grinding her hips lustily, sensuously, onto the  
little girls face. Her undulating ass was too much to resist. I knelt down  
behind her and started licking my mom's asshole. This was enough to do it  
for mom. She went into a screaming orgasm, yelling into the little girl's  
cunt, and that set her off too, bucking hard against the older woman.

As they separated I jumped on top of my beautiful mom, spreading her legs  
and entering her. She and I had done this many times, but right now this  
was the only time that was important. I had to fuck her, to cum in her. I  
tried to speak. "Mom! Fuck, Mom, fuck!" It was all I could say. We both  
yelled as we came together, mother and son. Two men I didn't know came over  
and peeled her off of me. Together the men entered her, one in her ass and  
the other in her cunt. She looked so beautiful this way.

I looked once again in the direction of the pre-school. Parked in front  
with the car doors still open was a police patrol unit, obviously there in  
response to a distress call from the school. It was immediately obvious  
that the response had been in vain. A few feet from the patrol car were two  
gas masks. I followed the trail from there - first shoes, then discarded  
police uniforms - into the pre-school. The sound of children far  
outnumbered the adult voices in the building. As I entered I saw one of the  
officers with his cock buried in a girl of about 4. Nearby one of the  
teachers, a woman in her mid-twenties, was being mouth fucked by the other  
officer, all the while holding a young girl's face to her pussy, bucking  
wildly against the little five-year-old's mouth. The little girl was  
moaning loudly as she ate her teacher's cunt.

Entering the main room I saw a gaggle of little children, the youngest was  
around two, the oldest maybe six. All were fucking and sucking each other,  
as well as being fucked by a number of adults who had made their way into  
the building. Next to me a man in his 40's was fucking a little girl of  
about three. As painful as it must have been, the baby only squealed in  
delight. I knew this man, it was Pastor Wilkes from church. Not that it  
mattered. The only important thing right now was that the man's mouth was  
unoccupied. I walked up and took the Pastor by the head and stuck my hard  
cock in his hungry mouth. The man of the church sucked it like a man  
possessed. I guess that is exactly what he was. It was only moments before  
I felt the orgasm welling up inside me. I held the Pastor's head tightly  
and fucked deep. I came hard. As I did he grabbed on to the baby's hips and  
shot his seed deep inside her with a lusty yell. The Pastor pulled out and  
went looking for the next body.

An 8 year old boy took his place, licking all of the man's juices out of  
the little girl's cunt. I dropped down to my knees and stuck my still hard  
cock in the little girl's mouth. As she sucked hungrily I looked across the  
room with glazed eyes. There were many many people in here, mostly  
children. I was going to be in here for a long time.

Part 4 - Dave, 35 yrs old

Days had come and gone. I had no idea how much time had passed. All I knew  
was that I had been fucking non-stop and I had no plans to quit. I had  
being moving down from street to street, house to house, fucking anybody  
and everybody, young or old. The streets were filled with cum-streaked  
people of every stripe, moving from partner to partner, fucking and sucking  
everyone they met. A young teenage girl was on the grass, giving a man a  
furious blowjob. Her ass was in the air, cum running from both holes. I  
knelt behind her and entered her anus. The girl grunted but kept sucking  
her partner. As I knelt there fucking the tight young ass, a boy of 15 or  
so came up to me and stuck his cock in my mouth.

This is how it has been now for days. Every person I met at this point were  
covered in so much cum it was almost impossible to tell if it was someone  
he might know or not. All I knew was that I wanted more. More sex. More  
cum.

The girl who's ass I was buried in wiggled and push her hips back against  
him. Grabbing on with both hands I fucked her rear hole with total abandon,  
and was soon cumming hard in her already overflowing asshole.

The man in her mouth grunted and shot a copious amount in her mouth, while  
the boy in my mouth did the same. As our three bodies separated we simply  
changed partners - The boy jumped between the girl's legs and entered her,  
and I and the man she had been sucking began a 69. As I took his cock in my  
mouth I looked over and realized that the girl I had just been in was my  
own daughter Sherrie. Up until that moment I had forgotten that I even had  
a family.

The stranger and I sucked each other to another cum, swallowing all of each  
others juices. As the man got up and walked away I looked around for  
another partner. Sherrie and the boy who fucked her had finished and were  
both gone. Looking around further I realized that I was outside my own  
house. Many strangers were walking in and out of the front door in a steady  
parade. I joined them.

Once inside I spotted our two year old boys first. Lance was in the corner  
with a woman of 50 or so, his head buried in her vagina. She held him there  
as she bucked hard against the baby's face.

In the middle of the room Jason was being mouth-fucked by a man in his  
30's, while a 10 year old boy was fucking his ass. From the bedroom a  
little girl's scream of lust caught my ear. Peering in I saw a roomful of  
males, from four to 60, taking turns on little Shayna. Whenever she was  
occupied the others just fucked and sucked each other. From behind him he  
heard the 50 year old woman scream as she came on Lance's face. I smile  
spread across my own face. It was my turn to fuck the boy.

  
Then next day it was all over. Eric woke up still at the pre-school, a two  
year old girl mounted on his cock. Laura found herself in church behind the  
alter, in a 69 with a nun. Sherrie woke up three miles from home in the  
middle of the street, with a dog licking her cum-soaked body. I awoke next  
to little Jason, my rapidly wilting cock resting on the baby's face. I  
checked to see if he was alright. His ass and legs were streaked with cum,  
but he was fine, only sleeping. I got up on unsteady legs and looked around  
the living room. It was filled with strangers just waking and untangling  
their bodies from each other. Stumbling to the nearest bedroom I found  
Shayna between two men I didn't know. In the hallway little Lance was awake  
and trying vainly to suck some life into a just-waking teen's cock. He was  
not having any luck. The teen's cock, like the rest of us, was finally  
fucked out. Everyone was completely covered in cum, fresh coats atop  
long-dried layers. Great gouts of it streamed from mouths, pussies, and  
assholes. Floors were slippery with it. They all looked around and smiled  
at each other, tired and spent, but happy.

Slowly as broadcast communications returned the word began to spread of  
this new mutated virus. The PUB virus was spreading across the world is it  
always did, but interestingly this mutant version was not a common one. The  
original hetero version was still the predominate form out there - while  
this more severe strain had only been spotty at best. Here in the US, it  
seemed to strike here in Northern California, someplace in Kansas, and the  
lower third of Texas. Overseas it was the same, just a small outbreak here  
and there. Meanwhile the rest of the world experienced it the way we were  
all familiar with.

What this meant for the future was unknown. One thing that soon became  
obvious was that the human race was apparently in the midst of an  
evolutionary change, due to the virus. Scientific studies had revealed that  
the children being born from the virus were stronger with more resilient  
sexual organs. Even babies who should have died under the onslaught of  
sexual activity were not only surviving but actually thriving.

When my family and I all found each other again we knew that our lives had  
entered yet another phase, this time one not completely shared with the  
rest of the world. Would this new strain die out or would it take over? No  
one knew as of yet. But even if it died out, life could never be the same  
here in in the Anderson home. We all had every intention of exploring this  
new facet of their sex lives. and we did. Our sexual lives had opened up in  
ways we had never dreamed possible before.

What would the next PUB epidemic would bring, if there was one, no one  
knew. Only time would tell.

  
THE END


End file.
